Maddy Paulson
Maddy Paulson is a character in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. She meets the same fate as the rest of her friends except for Tina Shepard and Nick, murdered by the mass murderer Jason Voorhees, being his 60th victim. Biography Maddy was a short girl with glasses who had very little confidence in herself especially when it came to attracting boys. She was one of the few teenagers actually nice to Tina. She came to Crystal Lake to have a good time with best friend Robin, who she clearly looked up to as prettier and more outgoing. Maddy was one of the guests at Michael's birthday party at a cabin by the lake. However, Robin had a few pointers, claiming if Maddy wanted to have fun with the boys, she would need a little "touch-up". Annoyed and insulted, Maddy stalked upstairs to prove to Robin she could impress the guys, especially Robin and Maddy's love interest, David. Maddy began to put on make-up, fix her hair, and dress up for David. Death before being murdered]] Going downstairs looking hot, she looked outside for David but instead found the butchered body of another party guest, Russell. Screaming with horror, she looked up to see mass murderer Jason Voorhees stalking towards her menacingly. Terrified, Maddy fled to the barn and hid behind a wall. With Jason coming in close, Maddy crawled underneath the wall to the other side, keeping her back to the wall and trembling with fear. Jason apparently left and Maddy fearing he would come in through another door, crawled back to the other side, climbing on top of some equipment and cringing against the wall as Jason grabbed a sickle. Then, Jason proceeded to burst through the wall with one hand to hold Maddy still, and smash through the wall with his other hand, which held the sickle. As Maddy screamed bloody murder, Jason swung the sickle into her neck, killing her by stabbing her in the neck and slitting her throat as well so she couldn't scream anymore. Her corpse was later found by Tina Shepard nailed to a tree. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) Trivia * Her death is the dull machete in Dead Meat’s kill count. * In a deleted scene Maddy doesn't come across Russell's body and instead comes across David and Robin in the barn getting high. David gives her a joint as he heads out with Robin who remarks about Maddy wearing Melissa's jewelry. Left alone in the barn, she tries the joint and coughs and then suddenly Jason bursts in the barn and is when her original death scene begins. * It is unknown how Jason spots Maddy hiding behind the wall until it reveals that Jason has sense ability in Friday the 13th: The Game. External link *Her last moments Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Female victims Category:Slit in the Throat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Tomboys Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Heroines Category:17 year old victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters Category:Sliced Category:Deceased on tree Category:Barefoot girls Category:Barefoot Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Young